Coincidencias del Amor
by kagome iasmin
Summary: Sasuke y Sakura eran amigos... se quedaron juntos y luego que? Seguiran juntos? Mi primer fic, es un Sasusaku, pero tambien hay otras parejas leanlo porfavor ;)
1. Chapter 1 Coincidencias del Amor

**CONCIDENCIAS DEL AMOR.**

Estaba sentado en su silla de siempre, recostado sobre la mesa con las manos entrelazadas y sobre su boca, su cabello azabache tapaba un poco de su frente, a su lado estaba su amigo, el dobe de siempre, parloteaba algo con Kiba, no sabía bien de que hablaban pero igual no le importaba, alzo la mirada hacia la entrada de la sala y nada, aun no llegaba.

Porque no llegaba? Hace tiempo que se sentía así desde que ella le dio palabras de aliento en aquel día, si desde ese día no podía dejar de pensar en ella.

_Flashback:_

_Estaba muy enfadado, su padre se había decepcionado de él y porque? Por causa de unas estúpidas calificaciones, tuvo una nota baja y solo, pero para su padre eso no es suficiente, nunca es suficiente lo que él hace para su padre, siempre le decía: "debes ser más como Itachi, el si es un ejemplo de hijo"._

"_Ejemplo de hijo", esas palabras retumbaban en su cabeza lo que lo ponía más furioso aun. Se fue al patio del colegio, en un lugar bien apartado para que nadie, o mejor para que el dobe no lo molestara._

_Encontró un árbol que daba una gran sombra y decidió sentarse ahí, se quedó un rato pensando en las palabras de su padre, en cómo se comportaba con él._

_Acaso lo odiaba tanto? Porque nunca demostró ningún afecto hacia él? Su madre le decía que eso no era cierto, que su padre tiene una manera diferente de demostrar su cariño. Si claro, los regaños es lo más cerca que tiene de "cariño"._

_Estaba volando lejos en sus pensamientos que ni se dio cuenta que una cierta peli rosada se había sentado a su lado con su bento en manos y mirándolo con aquellos grandes ojos esmeralda._

_-Konichiwa Sasuke-kun- dijo ella con su dulce voz._

–_Sakura- se limitó a decir, no sabía porque no le respondió con su típico "hmp", no sabía porque, pero quería que ella se quedara ahí, quería desahogarse con ella, quería que ella le preguntara porque esta así._

_Y no tardó mucho en que la peli rosada le preguntara, a lo que el "desinteresadamente" le respondió–No es nada, en verdad._

_-No me digas eso, Sasuke-kun, te conozco desde chiquito para que no sepa cuando algo pasa mal- le respondió la chica. Él se sonrojo a tal respuesta pero no dejando que la chica lo vea._

_En efecto si se conocían desde el jardín de niños, pero casi nunca se hablaban, a no ser para cosas importantes, como trabajos, etc., pero igual no sabía que ella lo conocía tan bien así, lo que le daba una extraña sensación de calidez en su pecho._

_-Tsk, es solo un problema familiar, mi padre siempre me está regañando por cosas insignificantes que ni yo sé porque, siempre me dice que debo parecerme más con mi hermano y eso me deja muy fastidiado, a veces pienso que él no me quiere- dijo con un leve tono de tristeza en su voz._

_La chica al escuchar eso, lo miro con compasión, él ni siquiera la miraba, siempre con su cabeza gacha, jugando con el pasto. Estiro su mano para agarrar de su mentón y hacer que el levante su cabeza para mirarla._

_-En efecto, Itachi-kun es muy bueno en todas las cosas que hace, también es muy amable con todos, y también es todo un galán- las palabras de la chica le hizo sentir como si una enorme roca se caía sobre el- pero... Sasuke-kun también eres muy amable y bueno en todo lo que haces, no está mal que quieras parecerte a tu hermano, pero tienes que ser tú mismo, no tu hermano, si tu padre te dice que tienes que ser más como el, tal vez se refiera a algunos aspectos tuyos que a él no le guste, y tu padre no te odia, seguramente tiene un modo diferente de expresar su afecto y solo eso- dijo la chica con una sonrisa en la cara._

_Sasuke al verla así no pudo evitar sonrojarse que no pasó desapercibida por la chica ahora. Se quedaron un tiempo así solo mirándose, el encantado con los ojos esmeralda de la chica y ella perdida en los grandes oscuros ojos de él, cuando de repente suena el timbre, lo que los hace salir de su encanto para volver a la realidad._

_Ella se paró y tomo en sus manos su bento, de todo el tiempo que paso hablando con él ni siquiera probo el rico almuerzo que su madre preparo, empezó a caminar cuando de repente sintió que algo tomaba su mano, lo que la hizo darse la vuelta y mirar al pelinegro que la miraba serio._

_El solo se limitó a decir "Gracias" y la chica no pudiendo contenerse, dio unos pasos y lo abrazo, un abrazo tan acogedor, que lo hizo sentir de mil maravillas, le subió los ánimos, en cambio ella se quedó sintiendo el rico perfume que desprendía el chico y como olía bien, ella se acercó a su oreja-Cuando quieras- le dio un beso en la mejilla y le dedico una tierna sonrisa, para luego irse y desaparecer en el edificio del colegio._

_El solo se quedó mirándola irse, llevo una mano a su mejilla, donde la chica lo beso y sonrió, sintiendo algo muy bueno en su interior, cálido y fuerte._

_Fin Flashback._

Desde entonces el buscaba de todas las maneras para poder volver hablar con ella, siempre intentaba alcanzarla en el receso, pero no conseguía, siempre se iba con sus amigas a almorzar. Pero lo único que le restaba era verla en la sala, como se reía, como estudiaba, como compartía con sus amigos.

Ese día él pensaba en hablarle a ella definitivamente, le confesaría todo lo que estaba pasando por ella, que ya no puede dormir, porque se queda pensando en ella, que no consigue prestar atención en clase por causa de ella. Estaba pensando en varias cosas cuando la vio entrar por la puerta, su corazón se disparó de tan solo verla, estaba tan hermosa, vestía su uniforme escolar, una pollera no tan corta pero no tan larga también, le quedaba muy bien, una blusa blanca de mangas cortas, y zapatos negros y medias blancas.

La vio entrar en cámara lenta, mierda estaba enamorado de esa chica, pero su mundo casi se rompe en pedazos, cuando ella volvió a la puerta para jalar a un chico pelirrojo del brazo, le hirvió la sangre al verla agarrada de ese chico. Quién era? Porque estaba ahí con ella? Y porque ella lo trataba como si ya se conocieran hace mucho? Tal vez era su novio, y vino a estudiar al mismo colegio que ella, claro que es eso, mierda lo odio… apenas lo conozco y ya lo odio, porque tuvo que estar justamente con MI Sakura.

Pero porque me estoy imaginado cosas?, este no soy yo, porque no puedo pensar bien? Acaso ella me ha dejado así sin siquiera haber sido mía alguna vez? No quería cometer una locura, así que simplemente se dedicó a mirar a otro lado, pero no podía, tenía que ver que era lo que estaba haciendo ella con ese imbécil.

Ella, siempre tomándolo del brazo, lo guio hasta una silla que estaba al lado de ella, perfecto. Le dijo unas cuantas palabras, que no pudo entender, y luego el hizo un gesto de, tipo, "las damas primero", lo que hizo que Sasuke frunciera el seño y dedicarle una mirada asesina al tipo ese, que acaso se creía Romeo o qué?

La chica sonrió ante tal gesto y no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco, lo que hizo que el chico riera de la expresión de la peli rosada. Los dos se sentaron muy cerca, según él. Luego de eso entro el sensei, atrasado como siempre, y empezó a dar su clase, pero Sasuke no podía concentrarse en lo que el sensei decía, solo podía mirar en como Sakura y el imbécil se quedaban ahí, juntos.

Al final de la clase el azabache no se movió, se quedó mirando a la pareja, el chico se levantó y dijo unas cuantas cosas a Sakura, luego le dio un beso en la mejilla, lo que hizo que Sasuke hirviera más su sangre, para luego salir solo de la clase.

Solo estaban ellos dos en sala, lo que Sasuke aprovecho, era su oportunidad y no iba a desperdiciarla.

Se iba acercando, y a cada paso sentía que su corazón se aceleraba más y más, miraba como la chica guardaba sus cosas en su mochila, hasta que por fin llego al asiento de la chica.

-Sakura- fue lo único que dijo, lo unido que consiguió decir.

La chica sorprendida, lo miro – Sasuke-kun, hola- fue lo que consiguió decir la chica pues su corazón había disparado en el momento en que lo vio.

-Sakura- volvió a decir el azabache- ese chico… acaso es tu novio?- le dijo directo, arrepintiéndose después de terminar la frase, pero era muy tarde.

La peli rosada abrió sus ojos como platos al escuchar la pregunta –te refieres a Gaara-kun?- porque pensaba que era su novio?

Al escuchar como decía su nombre con el "kun" significaba que eran muy próximos y eso lo ponía muy furioso.

-Sí, ese.-dijo cortante, no podía contenerse más- porque andas así con él? Quiero respuestas Sakura, es tu novio o no?

La chica se quedó pasmada, jamás espero escuchar eso, mucho menos de Sasuke, pero lo que la dejo con rabia fue como él le había hablado, quien se creía ese?

-En primer lugar, no te tengo que decir nada de mi vida, pero igual te lo diré. No, no es mi novio, es mi mejor amigo, que acaba de mudarse al colegio por eso "ando así con él"-dijo demostrando lo cuan furiosa estaba.

Sasuke al escuchar lo que dijo se sintió un poco aliviado pero ahora le enfurecía que ella lo esté defendiendo tanto, hasta enfureciéndose más.

-Porque lo defiendes tanto? Acaso te gusta o qué?-dijo el de forma tosca, sintiendo un poco de miedo por la respuesta de la chica.

-Y si me gusta que?-Sasuke se calló con eso- No te tengo que decir nada de lo que me pasa o me deja de pasar Uchiha, ni siquiera sé porque sigo aquí contigo- dijo ella caminando rumbo a la puerta.

Sasuke al escuchar que ella lo llamaba por su apellido y no por su nombre como siempre lo hacía supo que la había cagado y más cuando la sintió moverse a su lado para irse. De un impulso rápido la tomo del brazo, firme pero no fuerte para no lastimarla.

Ella al sentir las manos del Uchiha sujetando su brazo intento zafarse, pero el agarre era muy fuerte, entonces se viro para decirle que la suelte, cuando el tomo su otro brazo solo para abrazarla de nuevo como en aquel día.

No sabía porque no intento alejarlo, pero sentir su perfume tan suave, su torso ancho contra el de ella, la hacía sentir como en las nubes. Él puso su cabeza entre el hombro y el cuello de la chica, enterrando su cara en la suave piel, se sentía tan bien tenerla así, sentirla… nunca jamás la soltaría si del dependiera.

-Sasuke-kun que haces?- consiguió decir la chica después de salir del trance que su perfume le proporcionaba, lo dijo en un tono suave para que el azabache no pensara que ella lo está rechazando.

Sasuke al escucharla, se alejó lentamente del cuello de la chica para luego mirarla profundamente a los ojos. La chica al verlo así, tan cerca se sonrojo.

-Sakura… te-te a-amo- lo dijo titubeando, casi dudando de lo que diría- Te amo!- volvió a decir pero esta vez de forma más firme.

La peli rosada al escuchar eso, abrió sus ojos como platos de tanta sorpresa, jamás esperaría eso de Sasuke, jamás… ni en sus sueños más locos.

-Sakura, yo te amo tanto que no aguanto más tener que estar tan cerca de ti y tan lejos a la vez, tener que verte con tipos como ese tal Gaara, me dan celos, me pone como loco no tener el valor suficiente para hablarte todos los días, tu eres como una droga a la que me he vuelto adicto, no puedo dejar de pensarte, no quiero dejar de pensarte Sakura porque te amo.

-Sasuke-kun yo…- no termino de decir la frase porque fue interrumpida por un beso del chico, un beso tan dulce y cariñoso, que ella correspondió sin vacilar. Como besaba bien, sentía mover sus labios sobre los suyos y ella no se quedaba para atrás, lo tomo por el cuello para tener más de ese beso, necesitaba más de ese beso, de él.

Sasuke a cambio se sintió muy feliz y complacido al sentir que su amada le correspondía el beso con tanta pasión que rodeo su cuello con sus finas y suaves manos, el con sus manos la rodeo por la cintura, jamás querría despegarse de ese apasionante beso, pero cuando el oxígeno les hacía falta, fue necesario hacerlo.

Ella toda sonrojada y con los labios hinchados, lo miro con amor y ternura, nunca antes se habían declarado para ella y que Sasuke Uchiha lo hiciera la hizo sentir a mil.

-Sasuke-kun- dijo ella de forma suave y tierna, el, al escuchar su nombre así, cerro sus ojos y unió su frente con la de ella- yo… también te amo Sasuke-kun, siempre te amé- dijo ella finalmente.

El al escuchar eso abrió los ojos sorprendido, estaba siendo correspondido de la mejor forma posible, busco la mirada de la chica, pero no la encontró, ella bajo su cabeza.

La tomo del mentón, haciendo que ella lo mirara, le dio un tierno beso rápido- Sakura Haruno quieres hacerme el hombre más feliz y ser mi novia?

La chica con una gran sonrisa en la cara, movió la cabeza en señal de si, para luego sellar el pedido con un beso, largo y gustoso, tierno y apasionado a la vez, él la tomaba de la cintura con fuerza, como si al soltarla, se iría, mientras que ella lo tomaba del cuello con la misma intensidad que él lo hacía.

Sasuke se sentía muy feliz, tenía la sensación que todo cambiaria en su vida ahora, que ese beso seria solo el primero de muchos otros que vendría junto con varias historias que ellos harán a partir de ahí.

Kagome Iasmin.


	2. Chapter 2 Mal entendidos

**Nota: **es un U.A. de la pareja SasuSaku. Estudian en el colegio de Konoha, tienen como 17 años, van en el segundo año de la prepa, muchas cosas les ocurrirá a estos adolescentes con hormonas floreciendo, jojoojojo.

Es mi primer Fic que hago, espero les guste y si también quieren, estoy abierta a ideas.

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, pertene a ese loquillo de Kishimoto, porque si me pertenecía, acerrato que pondría un SasuSaku y NaruHina ahí XD.**

**Sin mas nada a declarar el cap.**

**CAPITULO 2: Mal entendidos.**

Desde ese día Sasuke y Sakura eran inseparables, los dos siempre estaban juntos, iban a todos lados juntos, nunca se despegaban ni un solo segundo, bueno eso fue los primeros días de noviazgo, después de cuatro semanas ya empezaban a ser "normales".

Estaban en el colegio Sasuke sentado al lado de Sakura, si ahora se sentaban juntos porque al pelinegro le daban celos el "amigo" de Sakura (después de un mes ¬¬) frente a ellos estaba Naruto y Kiba parloteando, y a su lado Shino siempre callado escuchando lo que decían, un poco más hacia el costado estaba Ino y Hinata juntas, la primera hablaba como siempre mientras que Hinata desviaba de vez en cuando su mirada a cierto rubio, el cual este también lo hacía de vez en cuando pero sin que nadie se dé cuenta, atrás de ellos estaba Gaara junto con Sai, el primero hablando con Sakura y Sasuke fulminándolo con la mirada, mientras que el segundo dibujando como siempre, estaba muy concentrado en su dibujo, a su lado Shikamaru y Chouji, el pelinegro se aburría de todo como siempre, mientras que su huesudo amigo se comía un saco de papas que tenía en sus manos.

Un poco más hacia la derecha estaban Temari y Matsuri sentadas juntas hablando, en su frente estaban Neji y Tenten, el chico estaba serio mientras miraba como su compañera hablaba amenamente con su amigo Lee, no que le moleste que hable con otros chicos, pero siempre que lo hacia lo dejaba de lado a él, no sabía porque se quedaba así, pero le daban celos, pensaba que eran celos de amigo pero había algo más.

Todos estaban esperando la llegada del profesor que siempre se atrasaba y al llegar venía con una excusa barata que nadie se la tragaba nunca.

-Yo!- llego el sensei diciendo, obteniendo la atención de todos los alumnos que a la hora que llego comenzaron a mirarlo como si quisieran matarlo.

-Aaahh sensei ahora sí que se tardó dattebayo!- dijo gritando el rubio.

-Lo siento- dijo alzando una de sus manos y sonriendo- es que al venir me perdí en el camino de la vida.

Al escuchar eso, el rubio cayó tipo anime, mientras que a los otros les resbaló una gota por la nuca, ese sensei siempre inventaba cada cosa, que ya se acostumbraron a sus estupideces.

-Bueno a dar la cla…- no termino de decir su frase al escuchar el timbre del colegio que señalaba que ya era hora del receso- bueh… para la próxima será, Adiós!- ni lo dijo todo y ya salió del salón.

-Ese sensei, me sorprende que aún no lo han despedido- dijo la pelirosa.

-Sakura-chan tiene razón, lo voy a acusar con la vieja- dijo el rubio.

-Oye- dijo Sasuke dirigiéndose a Sakura- ya vámonos que tengo hambre, no desayune nada hoy.

-Sasuke-kun, lo siento pero hoy no podré, Ino me pidió que la acompañara al almuerzo de hoy, quiere contarme algo, también hace mucho que ya no hablo con ella- dijo la chica viendo como el chico fruncía el ceño, no le gustaba cuando le robaban a su Sakura, más aun cuando es la hora del almuerzo- Sasuke-kun, onegai… es mi amiga y no te preocupes que traje para tu almuerzo.

-Hmp, está bien, pero luego serás solo mía, sin interrupciones- dijo esto agarrándola por la cintura, lo que hizo que la pelirosa se sonrojara un poco pero luego enredo sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico acercando más sus cuerpos permitiendo a la chica sentir ese maravilloso perfume que tanto le encanta del chico- entendiste… a-mor- dijo eso de manera sensual para luego darle un largo y apasionado.

-Búsquense un motel!- grito un rubio desde la puerta, esperando al azabache, tenía una risa zorruna en su cara.

La pareja al escuchar eso se separaron, para que la chica se sonroje más y el pelinegro le dedique una mirada asesina a su amigo, lo había interrumpido como siempre. Ino que estaba esperando a Sakura junto con Hinata, Temari, Tenten y Matsuri, se fue junto a su amiga para llevarla.

-Sasuke-kun, no te preocupes, será solo durante el receso, no es como si se fuera con otro- cuando dijo eso el azabache frunció su ceño- vámonos frentona- dijo jalándola por el brazo.

-Mate Ino- dijo soltándose del agarre para luego darle su obento a Sasuke y luego darle un ligero beso para despedirse- te veo luego – le dijo dedicándole esa sonrisa que a el tanto le encantaba.

En otro lugar estaban sentados los chicos bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol, Sasuke quiso quedarse cerca de Sakura para asegurarse que no se vaya con otro, en serio el chico era muy paranoico, lo que le dijo Ino lo dejo inquieto. A su lado estaban Naruto, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Shino y Gaara que se había hecho muy amigo de Naruto y los otros.

-Nee, nee Gaara dime, a que te gusta alguna chica de la sala no?- dicho esto el pelinegro dejo de mirar a su novia y sus amigas para mirar a Gaara, no que le interesara tanto el tema sino que, si le gustaba alguien quería saber si era su novia (si, ese Sasuke sí que es paranoico XD)

-Ah? Como dijiste?- dijo haciéndose del desentendido.

-Que si te gusta alguien del salón… vamos no seas tímido estamos entre amigos y el teme- dijo eso en forma de burla hacia su amigo que no presto atención pues quería saber la respuesta del chico.

-Tsk, Naruto cuando se trata de ti nada se queda "entre amigos"- dijo Shikamaru de forma desinteresada.

-Es cierto, recuerdas aquella vez cuando Shikamaru dijo que le gustaba Ino y luego fuiste y soltaste la lengua a casi todos de la clase.

-Oye simplemente se me escapo y las más chismosas de la clase, Karin y su grupo, lo escucharon- dijo intentando defenderse- pero eso no llega al caso, Gaara, aun no has respondido a mi pregunta.

El pelirrojo que hasta ahora se mantenía callado, empezó a hablar.

-Bueno, en verdad si me gusta alguien- empezó a decir, lo que hizo que Sasuke prestara atención a lo que decía al igual que los otros chicos.

-Y dinos como es, a ver su adivinamos- dijo emocionado el rubio.

-Bueno es muy linda, tiene un cuerpo hermoso y escultural- al decir eso hizo una forma de mujer en el aire- su cabello es largo y muy sedoso, nos conocemos desde hace mucho y también es un gran amiga mía por eso la quiero tanto…

Al decir eso Sasuke abrió los ojos como platos y su sangre hirvió de la rabia, se paró de un salto y tomo a Gaara de las solapas sorprendiendo a los demás chicos- Estas queriendo tirarte a MI Sakura, eh? Tienes muchas agallas al decir eso en mi frente cabeza de remolacha.

-De que estas hablando?- dijo asustado, soltándose del agarre de Sasuke.

-Y aun te haces del desentendido… por favor lo acabas de decir, la persona que te gusta es Sakura no?- los otros chicos se sorprendieron más aun, no se habían dado cuenta de eso- A quien más conoces desde hace mucho si acabas de entrar al colegio?- estaba con la sangre hirviendo de rabia, quería robarse a su novia, pero se iba a permitir, sino no se llamaba Sasuke Uchiha.

Al escuchar eso el pelirrojo soltó una carcajada lo que lo hizo sentarse de nuevo, Sasuke estaba pensando que se trataba de Sakura, su mejor amiga y compañera. El azabache se sorprendió al igual que los otros chicos.

-De que te ríes, imbécil- dijo Sasuke aumentando más su furia por la reacción del chico- tengo cara de payaso o qué?

El pelirrojo aun no conseguía parar de reír ante la absurda idea de que Sasuke pensara que le gustaba Sakura, después de unos segundos paro de reír.

-No te preocupes Sasuke- dijo secándose las lágrimas de los ojos- no es Sakura a quien me refería- todos se quedaron con cara de duda- sí, conozco a Sakura desde hace mucho pero no es ella quien me gusta, me gusta pero como amiga, como siempre fue.

Sasuke al escuchar eso se quedó aliviado pero luego se dio cuenta que acababa de hacer el ridículo frente a sus amigos que lo miraban en forma de burla en especial Naruto que no perdería la oportunidad de molestarlo con eso. Lentamente se fue sentando de nuevo en su lugar.

-Tsk, lo hubieras dicho antes- dijo algo avergonzado pero no lo hizo notar.

-HAHAHAHHAHAHHAA! Tenías que ver tu cara teme, estabas celoso, te veías ridículo haahahahaha- dijo el rubio revolcándose en el suelo de tanto reír.

- Es cierto, nunca he visto al Uchiha así, perdiendo los estribos es muy raro, y cuando lo ves vale mucho la pena- dijo Kiba riéndose del pelinegro para luego Chouji y Shikamaru unírseles, lo que hizo que el azabache los fulmine con la mirada a todos, en especial a Naruto.

Gaara solo miraba divertido a sus amigos, cuando estos decidieron parar de reírse, se pusieron de nuevo en sus postura volviéndose a sentar.

-Y dinos Gaara- dijo el rubio todavía recuperándose de las risas- quien es la chica?

-Es cierto, de tanto que nos habíamos reído del tonto ahí, hasta me olvide de eso- dijo Kiba, sobándose los ojos.

-Vamos ya dilo- dijo Shikamaru- porque si no lo dices no te dejaran en paz esos dos.

-Bueno es… Matsuri- dijo finalmente y todos se sorprendieron con eso, incluso Sasuke, se esperaban a todas las chicas menos a ella…

Un gran silencio inundo el lugar parece que todos estaban muy sorprendidos, como es que aquella simple chica consiguió hacer enamorar a Gaara, justamente al tipo que menos afecto muestra por las otras personas, excepto a sus amigos más cercanos, y también el tipo de chicas con el que andaba no era exactamente el tipo de chica que Matsuri era.

-Y…- por fin Sasuke rompió el silencio, espero un poco para que sus compañeros lo miren- desde cuándo se conocen? Es que nunca te vi hablando con ella en la clase- todos asintieron dándole la razón a Sasuke.

-Bueno es que… medio que, estamos peleados desde que entre al colegio. Tuvimos una fea discusión un día antes de mi llegada aquí.

-Ahh… amigo estas estas en un gran problema- dijo el rubio dejando a su amigo medio desconcertado- pues la he visto hablando con Sasori de tercero y parece ser que "son muy próximos"- esto último lo dijo de forma insinuante.

Gaara al escuchar eso se quedó sin palabras, sentía como si mil y una agujas se le atravesaban en el corazón, sus labios comenzaron a temblar, pereciera que iba a llorar.

-Oye no te pongas a llorar ahí, Aaahh mierda porque lo dije.

En otro lugar estaban las chicas sentadas hablando amenamente.

-Oye Ino, no me gusto para nada lo que me hiciste, ahora podía estar con Sasuke-kun si no fuera por ti- le reprochaba Sakura a su amiga.

-Ah Sakura por favor no discutas, hace mucho que ya no hablamos y debemos poner los chismes en día.

-Es cierto Sakura-chan casi ya no te juntabas más con nosotras, solo con tu Sasuke…- decía en forma de burla Temari.

-Ya déjenla, no ven que está feliz por tener al hombre de sus sueños en sus brazos ahora, mientras que nosotras estamos sin pareja- decía Tenten con un aura triste alrededor de ella.

-Ok, ok…- dijo Ino resignada- pero mismo así quería por lo menos hablar un tiempo con mi amiga, todo el momento esta con su novio, no quiero acercarme tanto a Sasuke-kun parece como si fuera a matarme con solo una mirada- dijo y las otras le dieron la razón- nose como te fuiste a enamorar de el Sakura, da miedo.

-Bueno están aquí para hablar de mí o a poner los chismes en día- dijo Sakura desviando el tema, no quería toda la atención para ella, le incomodaba.

-Ah cierto, Sakura tiene razón a ver- Ino se llevó una mano a la barbilla como que pensando en lo que ella diría, siempre es ella la que tiene todos los chismes en la punta de la lengua, no se sabe ni como los llega a saber.

-Aquí viene Ino con los nuevos chismes del Dia…- dijo Matsuri como si fuera una repórter, y como si por arte de magia se tratara Ino empezó a hablar.

-Sabían que Kurenai-sensei se comprometió con Asuma-sensei?- dijo finalmente.

-Ehhh?- todas soltaron un grito de sorpresa al escucharlo.

-No lo creo… ni siquiera sabía que estaban saliendo!- dijo Sakura.

-Bueno yo lo sabía pero no creí que lo llevaban tan en serio- dijo aun sorprendida Tenten y Matsuri le dio la razón- tú lo sabias Hinata?

Hinata que había permanecido callada durante toda la conversación solo escuchando decidió hablar.

-Bu... bueno, si lo sabía después de todo es mi tía no? Ella siempre está conmigo en casa y me cuenta todo lo que le pasa- dijo tranquila.

-Pero y qué? Eso es lo de menos- dijo Temari – saben quién está soltero… o mejor quienes están solteros?

-No me digas que…?- Matsuri se emocionó toda.

-Aham, aham, los chicos sexys de tercero- dijo gritando tipo fangirl.

-Quienes?- pregunto Sakura- de que me perdí?

-Pues de todo amiga!- comenzó Matsuri- pues ya que tienes novio no puedes aprovechar la situación, ya que no sabes quienes son los chicos sexys de tercero te lo contare pues no juntarte más con tus amigas tiene sus pros y sus contras sabias?- dijo.

-Ah por favor no me vengas con eso otra vez ya dime quienes son esos?- dijo Sakura curiosa, Hinata también se le unió pues también quería saber.

-Pues los chicos más sexys de tercero pues claro- Sakura y Hinata cayeron tipo anime, mientras que a las otras se le cayeron una gota de sudor por la nuca.

-Aff! Tú no sabes explicar nada Matsuri- la reprocho Temari haciendo que a la mencionada se le hinche una vena en la frente- es así como los llamamos nosotras pues son muy sexys, tal vez los conozcas, uno de ellos es tu cuñado después de todo- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Itachi-kun? No me digas que es a él y a sus amigos es a quien ustedes se refieren?- cuando la pelirosa dijo esto Temari y Matsuri se aventaron encima de ella.

-Conoces a Deidara-kun y a Sasori-kun?- dijo Temari emocionada.

-Quítense de encima!- dijo la pelirosa gritando haciendo que las dos asustadas se movieran, Sakura ya enderezada empezaron a hablar- Pues si, cuando iba a casa de Sasuke, ellos siempre estaban ahí con Itachi-kun y siempre nos quedábamos a hablar ahí con ellos, bueno la primera vez que los conocí intentaron seducirme o algo así nose, dijo Sakura recordando ese día.

_Flashback:_

_Sakura estaba caminado hacia la casa de Sasuke para visitarlo, era un domingo soleado, no tenía nada que hacer en su casa así que decidió hacerle una sorpresa a su chico visitándolo, sabía que nunca salía los domingos así que se fue sin avisar. Llevaba puesta una blusa de tirantes roja que le quedaba ceñida al cuerpo, marcando sus bellas curvas y su busto, una pollera que le llegaba a medio muslo de color blanca y unas sandalias bajas que combinaban con su atuendo, su cabellos lo llevaba en una trenza de costado que dejaba caer unos mechones rebeldes sobre su rostro aumentando más la belleza de la chica._

_Estaba en frente a la casa, iba a tocar la puerta cuando sintió que alguien la tomaba por la cintura, se dejó llevar pensando que era Sasuke pero cuando volteo se dio cuenta de que no era, era un chico no más alto que ella pelirrojo, tenía un color de ojos muy diferentes, lo que la encanto de primera, como la sostenía contra su cuerpo pudo sentir su torso bien formado, llevaba una camiseta roja sin mangas, lo que hacía ver sus músculos en los brazos, y pantalones vaqueros que le quedaban muy bien. La chica estaba perdida en los ojos del chico cuando lo escucho decir._

_-Cómo te llamas preciosura?- su voz era ronca y sexy a la vez. Sakura se soltó del agarre del chico para responderle, pero no pudo pues otro chico, que venía con el otro, la tomo de la mano y la beso, como un perfecto caballero._

_-No le hagas caso a este feo, soy Deidara, pero puedes llamarme chico lindo si quieres-a la chica se le resbalo una gran gota de sudor en la frente, luego empezó a observar al chico, él ya era diferente, era más alto que el primero, era rubio de ojos azules claros, tapaba un lado de sus ojos con su cabello pareciendo emo, al mirarlo le hizo recordar a su amiga Ino. No pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver como se comportaba con ella, siempre era así._

_-Deidara no molestes- dijo el pelirrojo apartando a Deidara haciendo que se caiga de pompis al suelo, que le hizo chillar de dolor- no le hagas caso a ese pedante y dime, cuál es tu nombre preciosura- dijo tomado ahora de su mano para besarla al igual que Deidara- mi nombre es Sasori…_

_-Eto, yo soy…- una vez más fue interrumpida, porque ahora Sasuke había abierto la puerta de su casa, y cuanta sorpresa encontró al ver a su novia tomada de la mano del amigo de Itachi, tan solo ver eso, la sangre le hirvió de tanta rabia._

_-Sasori!- dijo con son de advertencia y fulminándolo con la mirada- me puedes explicar porque coqueteas con MI novia- al terminar su frase, Sasuke tomo la mano de su novia para luego, fulminar nuevamente al pelirrojo con la mirada. Sasori se quedó quieto y trago saliva nervioso, al igual que Deidara que en estos momentos agradecía que no estuviera en su pellejo, sabía como daba miedo la mirada de un Uchiha, pero solo unos segundos antes y hubiera sido él. El ambiente de repente se quedó tenso, un silencio reino en el lugar. _

_-Y qué esperas para responderme?- dijo el pelinegro, aun tomado de la mano por su novia. Sakura estaba muy nerviosa sosteniendo de la mano a su novio, no se dio cuenta de cómo las cosas llegaron a ese punto._

_-Sasuke-chan, yo... no sabía... digo…- empezó a decir nervioso Sasori, pero fue salvado cuando Itachi llego. Se había dado cuenta de la situación al ver a Sakura ahí parada, conociendo a sus amigos, seguramente empezaron a coquetear con ella y Sasuke lo vio y de tan celoso que es… (Si dedujo todo eso solo de ver a Sakura XD)_

_-Cuñadita! Como estas?!- grito Itachi, haciendo que el azabache, mirara hacia su hermano- Amigos… que hacen ahí? Pasen ya… perdón por la molestia- dijo dirigiéndose a Sakura, que rio nerviosa. _

_Ya cuando todos se habían ido, solo quedaron Sasuke y Sakura en la entrada, el primero la miro seriamente y la chica trago saliva. Se acercó lentamente hacia ella._

_-Te ves muy hermosa- le dijo dedicándole una sonrisa que la hizo derretirse en el momento- pero para la próxima me avisas que vienes porque no quiero a esas dos moscas mirando a mi chica. Al decir esto él la tomo por la cintura bruscamente, haciendo soltar un suspiro a la chica, como le encantaba que fuera así con ella, para luego besarla apasionadamente como si nunca lo hubieran hecho antes. _

_Fin flashback._

-Ah, Sakura-chan eres tan suertuda de estar rodeada por galanes como ellos- dijo Temari- y tu Matsuri, porque aún no te le has tirado a Sasori, ahora que dejo a su novia deberías aprovechar, se ve que le gustas, lo veo en la forma en cómo te mira.

-Temari… no digas cosas así, tal vez si le guste pero no como tú lo pienses, solo somos amigos, pero es que no estoy tan interesada en el- la chica tenía una mirada triste, pensando en cierta persona.

-Entonces porque dices que te interesa conocer a los chicos sexys como los llamas?- dijo Hinata y Sakura también pensó lo mismo.

-Por favor, el nombre ya lo dice todo no? CHICOS SEXYS!- dijo Matsuri, dejando a sus amigas desconcertadas pensando que su amiga es bipolar.

** Ese Deidara y Sasori son unos loquillos, coqueteando con cualquier mujer sexy que se le aparezca por la frente XD.**

**Y hasta aquí va el cap. Espero que les haya gustado mucho, mucho… bueno como dije es mi primer Fic, así que está abierta a críticas :P, si tienen alguna idea que darme pues la aceptare, tengo algunas ideas pero nose como llegar a ella XD.**

**Dejen reviews.**

**Besos.**

**Kagome Iasmin.**


	3. Chapter 3 Encuentros y Desencuentros

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, pertene a ese loquillo de Kishimoto, porque si me pertenecía, acerrato que pondría un SasuSaku y NaruHina ahí XD.**

**Sin mas nada a declarar el cap.**

**CAPITULO 3: Encuentros y Desencuentros.**

El día transcurrió normalmente. Después del receso, todos los alumnos regresaron a sus respectivas clases, cierto azabache estaba algo molesto pues después de hacer el ridículo frente a sus amigos, Naruto ya no lo dejaba en paz. Gaara se sentó en su lugar y como siempre observaba de vez en cuando el lugar de su castaña, el cual no pasaba desapercibido por sus amigos que ya sabían de sus sentimientos.

Después de las clases los amigos se fueron a una heladería que quedaba cerca del colegio, todos fueron. La estaban pasando de muy bien, los chicos juntaron las mesas para que así todos estén juntos, estaban Sasuke y a su derecha esta Sakura, como siempre, el tenía una brazo alrededor del cuello de la chica, puesto que es muy posesivo y celoso, y pensaba que cada chico que estaba ahí, a excepción de sus amigos, querían a su novia (lo sé, muy paranoico), a su izquierda esta Naruto hablando con Kiba, a este le sigue Shino y después Hinata que esta toda sonrojada por tener al rubio cerca de ella, (si, muuuy cerca ¬¬). Al lado de Sakura esta Ino, a su lado Shikamaru y después Chouji, que esperaba impaciente su helado, frente a ellos están sentados Neji y a su lado Tenten y después Lee, los dos últimos conversaban amenamente con sus otros compañeros mientras que el ojiperla solo se queda quieto observando a su compañera de alado. A su lado están Temari y Matsuri, la segunda un tanto incomoda porque Gaara está al lado de Temari y no quería mirarlo, desde que discutieron no se volvieron a hablar y que estén tan cerca así, le hacía un tanto raro, más aun cuando la chica siente que la mirada del chico cada dos por tres, seguramente aun está enojado con ella. Por otro lado, Gaara estaba un tanto nervioso por tener a la chica de sus sueños así, cerca, también se le hacía incomodo que estén así después de su discusión, se sentía estúpido por sentirse así, se sentía más estúpido aun por la pelea que el mismo había causado, quería desahogarse con su amiga, pero su novio es tan celoso que no deja ni siquiera que se acerquen ellos dos y para no dar problemas a su amiga decidió alejarse un poco de ella.

De pronto por la puerta de la heladería entran Deidara, Sasori, Itachi y Kankurō, las chicas de pronto empezaron a babear, junto con otros chicos, no por el helado que estaba sabroso, sino por los chicos que acababan de entrar, eran tan guapos y apuestos, parecían galanes de novela. Itachi y sus demás amigos pasaron una mano por sus cabellos y lo balancearon como Encantado de Shreck, las chicas no pudieron evitar gritar como fangirl ante la escena, se veían tan sexy, y además su uniforme les hacía tener ese porte de chico malo.

Se dirigieron a una de las mesas donde estaban los chicos tomando su helado, sin dejar de acompañar el show de ellos, a Sasuke se le sombreo la frente de negro cuando Itachi paso a su lado y lo tomo por el cuello, mientras que sus amigos miraron con una sonrisa burlona la escena de su compañero con su otouto.

-Que tal hermanito, disfrutando el paseíto con tu novia?- dijo Itachi haciendo una seña hacia Sakura como saludándola, la cual asintió con una leve gota de sudor en su nuca por ver como a su novio se le hinchaba una gran vena en la frente.

-Itachi no me toques, que me pasas gérmenes… -dijo Sasuke quitando la mano de su cuello como si fuera un insecto. Itachi mostro falsa indignación en su rostro tocando su propia mano. Luego miro a Sakura.

-Ves cuñadita, lo que paso por querer ser un buen hermano mayor y preocuparme con el- dice mirando el horizonte melancólico, mientras que a Sakura le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca.

-No molestes a Sakura con tus ridiculeces Itachi…- dice Sasuke con la vena en la frente más marcada aun.

-Ahh… por favor otouto- dice sentándose en una silla que trajo cerca de la pareja poniéndose en medio de ellos haciendo aumentar aún más la vena en la frente de Sasuke. Hizo una señal a sus amigos para que se sienten en esa mesa que están Sasuke y compañía. Los tres solo asintieron y tomaron sillas para después hacerse lugar en medio a los otros chicos para sentarse. Deidara se sentó en una esquina, cerca de Naruto y Kiba, Sasori como conoce a Matsuri se sentó a su lado, para la desgracia de Gaara que frunció el ceño al ver como esos dos ya se conocen y como se tratan, Kankurō se sentó en medio a sus hermanos, para aumentar aún más la desgracia de Gaara que hizo que se aleje más de Matsuri.

Todos hablaban amenamente, algunos que otros estaban con la cara larga que siempre ponían. Despues de un rato los chicos ya debían marcharse y asi hicieron. Sasuke acompaño a Sakura hasta su casa, con Itachi y Deidara siguiéndolos, para la desgracia de Sasuke. Por otro lado Kiba, Naruto, Hinata y Sai viven hacia el mismo lado, asi que decidieron ir juntos, los hermanos Sabaku se fueron juntos con un Gaara muy molesto por ver como Matsuri se iba con Sasori, el dijo que la iria acompañar hasta su casa, haciendo que las chicas se emocionaran con lo caballeroso que es. Shikamaru y Chouji se fueron con Ino, ya que vivian en la misma calle decidieron ir juntos. Lee y Neji decidieron acompañar a Tenten hasta su casa, y asi se fueron los chicos a su casa.

Sakura y Sasuke ya habían llegado a la casa de esta.

-Muy bien, cuídate por el camino, Te amo- dijo Sakura despidiéndose de Sasuke con un beso en la puerta de su casa- tu también Itachi, cuídate- le dijo al pelinegro que estaba a unos pasos de ellos junto con Deidara, pero siempre atentos a lo que su hermano hacia solo para burlarse despues de el por eso.

-Esta bien me cuidare- dijo Itachi haciendo una seña con su mano- y no te preocupes por Sasuke que también lo cuidare, como mi otouto debo cuidarlo siempre.

-Hmp, estoy mas seguro solo- dijo Sasuke seco y su hermano hizo una cara de falsa indignación- hasta mañana duerme bien- y empezó a caminar, pero se detuvo cuando Sakura lo sujeto haciendo que voltee, viendo a una Sakura molesta.

-No te estas olvidando de nada?- dijo seria con el ceño fruncido. Sasuke se quedo quieto, no queria tener que hacer eso que se le había "olvidado" frente a su hermano, se burlaría de el de por vida, además que estaba con Deidara para terminar de cagarla, pero también sabia que si no lo hacia, Sakura se enojaría y le costaría mucho, esa mujer enfadada es el demonio.

-Eeemmm, Te amo…- dijo bien bajito, casi en un susurro y le dio un beso, pero para su desgracia un cierto pelinegro, que agudizo su sentido del oído justamente para situaciones como estas, lo escucho todo y ya estaba preparando su gran bullying del año, como le encanta que su hermano haga esas cosas ridículas. Sasuke ya estaba dirigiéndose hacia su casa sin avisar a nadie, pero Itachi y Deidara lograron alcanzarlo y empezaron.

-Sakura, te amo, por favor casate y ten hijos conmigo!- dijo Itachi "imitando" la voz de Sasuke.

-Claro, Sasukito, yo siempre te amare para la vida entera…- dijo Deidara haciendo una voz gay, simulando a Sakura.

-Demonios Itachi, que no tienes nada mejor que hacer?- dijo Sasuke con una gran vena hinchada en la frente.

Iban Naruto, Kiba y Hinata hacia sus casas, Sai ya llego a la suya por eso solo iban los tres, la próxima casa cerca era la de Kiba, cosa que Naruto y Hinata sabían, lo que los dejaba muy nerviosos pues desde hace tiempo que se tiraban miradas. Llegaron a la casa de Kiba y se despidieron de el.

-Muy bien, hasta mañana chicos. No hagan nada de lo que se arrepientan despues- dijo el castaño burlon, sabia que dos se gustaban entre si, los dos son amigos cercanos de el. Por otro lado los chicos se sonrojaron, mas Hinata que casi se desmaya.

-P-pero que dices Kiba?- dijo el rubio avergonzado y con las mejillas sonrojadas- no digas tonterías, mejor ya vámonos Hinata. La chica al escuchar eso no pudo evitar sonrojarse mas de lo que ya estaba.

-C-claro, hasta mañana Kiba-kun.- dijo Hinata un tanto timida y luego comenzó a correr en dirección a Naruto que ya se había ido, no queria que Hinata viera su sonrojo- mate, Naruto-kun.-

-Esos dos… si no es hoy… será hoy- dijo Kiba convencido viendo como se alejaban los chicos.

Naruto y Hinata iban caminando, callados, nadie decía nada, un silencio incomodo se hizo entre ellos.

-Linda noche no?- dijo por fin Naruto, el silencio que había lo estaba matando.

-Ah… si claro, muy bonita- dijo Hinata, poniendo sus manos alrededor de sus brazos, como cubriéndolos.

-Tienes frio?- pregunto Naruto viendo el gesto de la chica.

-No, no es para tanto, estoy bi…- no termino su frase, pues Naruto la había acercado hacia su cuerpo en un intento de calentarla, pasando sus brazos por su espalda y cubriendo sus brazos con sus manos- Na-naruto-kun…- dijo la chica mirando hacia el chico, haciéndose topar con los grandes azul de el.

-Hinata…- dijo el rubio acercándose cada vez mas de ella, con la cercanía podía sentir el exquisito perfume que solo ella tenia, era uno de rosas, pero no uno común, nunca sintió un aroma mas dulce que ese y junto con esos enorme ojos aperlados que tenia, era la situación perfecta.

Mientras que ella se perdia en un azul interminable, su tacto en su brazo se fue deslizando hacia su cintura lo que la hizo estremecer un poco pero su cuerpo ya no respondia, sin darse cuenta llevo una de sus manos al rostro del rubio y lo fue acercando mas al suyo, acortando la distancia que los separaba poco a poco. Hasta que por fin unieron sus labios en un dulce y apasionante beso, para ella fue su primer beso y no podía imaginar un primer beso mejor que ese. Encuanto que a Naruto, sentía como si nada mas existiera, como si el suelo ya no estuviera ahí, como si fuera la gravedad que lo sujetaba ahí, era ella y aquel beso que compartían en ese momento, se sentía tan bien probar finalmente esos labios.

De repente la realidad regreso cuando el aire hacia falta, se separaron y luego se miraron, con sus respiraciones aceleradas, intentando recuperar el aire. Hinata al darse cuenta de la situación se sonrojo hasta ya no poder.

-Naruto-kun! yo… lo siento mucho, no se que paso- dijo la chica muy avergonzada de la situación.

-Hinata no te disculpes... fue mi culpa, yo...- el chico intentaba explicarse al verla tan alterada, se estaba arrepintiendo de besarlo, eso le provoco una sensación que no pudo aguantar. Ya estaban cerca de la mansión de la chica, asi que esta se despidió rápidamente, queria salir de su lado, se sentía muy avergonzada por lo que hizo.

-Hasta mañana Naruto-kun, buenas noches.- no dejo siquiera que el se despidiera pues salio corriendo hacia su casa.

-Buenas Noches- dijo el rubio quedito, viendo como la chica corria, solto una risita y luego llevo dos de sus dedos a sus labios, para sentir el lugar donde los labios de la chica segundos antes habían estado- que duermas bien, Hinata.

Hinata cuando llego a su casa, fue directo a su habitación, cerro la puerta y luego se tiro a la cama, tomo una almohada y la abrazo, empezó a recordar el beso que le dio a Naruto y no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña sonrisa de felicidad. Su primer beso había sido con el chico que mas amaba… algo le decía que dormiría muy bien esa noche.

Sasori y Matsuri iban caminando hacia la casa de la chica. Hablaban de como les iba en sus clases en el colegio.

-Oye Matsuri… ya te resolviste con tu amigo? Ese Gaara.- dijo el chico muy tranquilo. Matsuri solto un largo suspiro.

-Aun no, desde que nos discutimos no hemos vuelto a hablar, ya no recuedo sobre que peleamos y ahora no parece tener tanta importancia.-dijo algo triste.

Sasori la atrajo hacia el con unos de sus brazos para abrazarla pero sin dejar de caminar, la chica al darse cuenta de lo que hacia, lo agarro por la cintura para acercar mas el abrazo.

-No importa, ya veras, solo tienes que hablar con el y todo se resolverá, vamos no te entristezcan por algo asi- le dijo dedicándole una sonrisa amigable.

-Creo que tienes razón, en serio eres un gran amigo Sasori, tu novia es una chica de mucha suerta- dijo la chica sonriéndole también.

-Y si que lo es, además de guapo y sexy, soy 100% fiel, Kyoko debe ser muy suertuda por encontrarme.- dijo el pelirrojo alardeando sobre el mismo, la castaña rodo los ojos y rio divertida por como actua su amigo.

Los hermanos Sabaku no vivian lejos del lugar en donde estaban, asi que llegaron rápido a su casa. Temari y Kankuro se quedaron a cenar en el comedor, mientras que Gaara se encerro en su cuarto.

No podía dejar de pensar en Matsuri y Sasori juntos, que debían estar haciendo juntos. Tomo su teléfono y llamo a Naruto, su único amigo en quien realmente podía confiar. Por suerte el no tardo en atender.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo

-Es que no tenia nadie mas con quien hablar amigo, necesito desahogarme.

-Vamos, creo que ya se por donde va esta conversación y creo que es por una cierta pelicastaña, no?- dijo burlon el rubio. Gaara se sonrojo ante la respuesta del chico, pero prosiguió hablando.

-Pues… si, acertaste, crees que tiene algo con el tal Sasori?.

-Mmmm… algo difícil de responder, no lo se muy bien, parece que son muy buenos amigos esos dos.- respondio todo tranquilo.

-Amigos… que no daría para ser denuevo su amigo, si no fuera por esa estúpida pelea, tal vez ahora yo seria el que la hubiera acompañado y no el.- respondio frustrado.

-Entonces que estas esperando para disculparte con ella? No crees que ya ha pasado demasiado tiempo? Has perdido demasiado tiempo, eres un gran estúpido lo sabias?- le dijo burlon a su amigo, y es que tenia razón en lo que decía, sufria por verla con otros pero hacer algo por conquistarla nada.

-Sabes que? Estas cubierto de razón! Mañana mismo hablare con ella y me disculpare, muchas gracias Naruto, eres un gran amigo y consejero- agradeció a su amigo.

-Claro que lo soy dattebayo! Ahora colgare que ya tengo que dormir y mañana te llevo noticias mias… Buenas noches, Gaara.

-Mmmm, buenas noches Naruto, descansa- y colgó, se quedo pensando su Matsuri aceptaría sus disculpas y que será eso de la noticia de Naruto.

Chouji y Shikamaru iban caminando solo callados, escuchando como su habladora amiga hablaba y hablaba de como uno de los vestidos que había comprado se había roto porque al sacarlo de la percha se estiro y bla, bla, bla, ya no escuchaban mas lo que decía.

-Oye Chouji, ya estamos llegando a casa?- dijo Shikamaru con cara de cansancio.

-Aun falta cuatro cuadras mas…- repondio Chouji con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Tendremos que soportar eso por mas tiempo? Noooo!- dijo Shikamaru lamentándose.

-Oigan chicos me están escuchando?- pregunto la rubia a los chicos, los cuales asintieron perezosamente- ok, entonces en donde me quede… ah si claro, entonces la chica me dijo como te atreves a hacerme eso y yo como…- la rubia seguía con su monologo y los chicos eran obligados a escucharlo.

Neji y Tenten iban caminando a la par, mientras que Lee les ganaba con unos cuantos pasos en frente, la verdad el no caminaba, trotaba y gritaba algo sobre el fuego de la juventud o algo asi.

Neji miraba de reojo como la chica se reia de Lee, se divertia con la situación, le gustaba ver como ella sonreía, siempre le gusto, se ve tan linda cuando sonríe, de repente la chica por andar distraída con su amigo, no vio una roca y tropezó, casi cae pero Neji la sujeto rápidamente, haciendo que sus rostros queden muy cerca que se podía sentir sus repiraciones. Se quedaron asi un rato, solo mirándose, sus ojos se conectaban, se llamaban entre si, se atraiaan como imanes, se estaban acercando cada vez mas, cuando de repente Lee los interrumpio sacándolos de su transe.

-¿Que te paso Tenten? ¿Estas bien?- pregunto viendo como su amiga esta medio caída y con un pie medio inchado, se había torcido el pie pero no se dio cuenta de ello hasta que su amigo lo menciono.

-Creo que… me torci el pie- dijo haciendo mueca de dolor al intentar pararse pero no consiguió- no puedo caminar.

-Te cargare, asi no tendras que caminar- dijo Lee- asi no será necesario que Neji te tenga que llevar hasta tu casa cargando, somos vecinos y le ahorrara el camino, además lo voy a tomar como un desafio, cargarte hasta tu casa. ¿estas de acuerdo?- dijo dirigiéndose a Neji.

Neji solo se quedo quieto, intentando ocultar su mueca de fastidio y frustración, no sabia porque se sintió asi por lo que dijo su amigo.

-Tsk, hagan lo que quieran… yo aquí me doy la vuelta, buenas noches-dijo despidiéndose.

Lee y Tenten , que ya estaba recargada en la espalda de este, le hicieron señas con las manos en muestra de despedida, pero Tenten se sintió un poco decepcionada por la repuesta del castaño. Y asi se dirigieron hacia sus casas, la chica cargada en la espalda de Lee, platicando con el.

**Y bueh… hasta aquí va el cap. Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Dejen reviews.**

**Besos.**

**Kagome Iasmin.**


End file.
